Our primary goal is to provide centralized and high-quality support for both basic and customized computing and engineering Service and training that can not only increase collaboration, efficiency and quality of existing research, but also stimulate new research in NIDCD mission areas at the University of California Irvine (UCI) and beyond. Our overall research strategy is to build upon and expand the service and support in computing arid engineering, according to the requests of the past, current and future core users with diverse backgrounds and needs. We have identified several common threads and developed signal processing tools, customized sound control, and formalized training to address these diverse backgrounds and needs. The present renewal application seeks to achieve the following three specific alms. Aim 1 will provide signal processing the popular support for core users in stimulus generation and data processing. Aim 2 will provide customized support for core users in sound control and prototype development. A highlight in Aim is collaboration with the Imaging core to build and integrate an ABR recording capability to be housed in the two-photo imaging facility. Aim 3 will provide network and education support for core users and the hearing research community.